Vocalizando
by TequilaNervous
Summary: Hermione se acaba de casar con el Profe Snape...y ahora tienen que pasar por la noche de bodas...Hermione no logra relajarse hasta que escucha algo que la tranquiliza...


Disclaimer: Esta es una traducción de la historia original de Cybrokat, "Spoken". La autora me ha permitido traducir esta historia. Como siempre, lospersonajes originales pertenecen a J. y la idea del fic a Cybrokat. Thanks for allowing me to translate your fic, girl!

Vocalizando.

Hermione caminaba apenas a unos pasos detrás de su profesor, a medida que avanzaban hacia las mazmorras. El frío no era la razon por la cual, ella, estaba temblando. Lo siguió hasta lo que era la entrada de sus habitaciones y lo escuchó susurrar la palabra clave.

Seguirlo hasta su cuarto fue una experiencia irreal. Hermione se había imaginado muchas veces como serían las habitaciones que les proporcionaban a los profesores. La recibió una gran sala, calidamente iluminada, con un tenue fuego ardiendo en la pared mas lejana. Un gran escritorio de madera a su derecha y una sala de estar con libreros a su derecha. A un lado de la entrada principal, había otra puerta, que ella supuso era la acoba principal. Ella temía el hecho que, pronto, esa habitación sería muy familiar para ella.

Hermione se quedó tontamente de pie en la puerta, mientras lo observaba moverse por la habitación. "Póngase cómoda, Srta. Granger," le dijo él.

"Yo...yo no creo que pueda, señor." Replicó ella.

Severus se volvió para mirarla, alzando una ceja de manera familiar. "No es aceptable la habitación?"

"Bueno, no, está bien. Solo que es mas el por qué estoy aquí, Profesor. Quiero decir, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para esto, y que todo va a estar bien a largo plazo, y ambos aceptamos esto, pero, todavía no puedo evitar pensar que todo el asunto seria mejor si lo hubieran juntado con alguien que, por lo menos, fuera de su agrado y ..."

El alzó una mano para silenciarla. "Es verdad que casarme y acostarme con una jovencita de Gryffindor no estaba en mis planes para el fin de semana. Pero como estan las cosas, podría haber sido una union menos...digamos...apropiada. Podría haber sido unido la joven Srta. Weasley."

"Y yo pude terminar casada con Crabbe!" Dijo Hermione, con el horror trepándole en el cerebro, en un momento de nerviosismo. "Supongo que la Directora McGonagall no puede permitir que corran los rumores sobre su Premio Anual y el Maestro de Pociones. Pero eso era todo lo que había, Profesor! Rumores! Un montón de alumnos repitiendo lo que escucharon por ahí. Si, es cierto, hemos estado trabajando juntos para ayudar a terminar esta guerra y hasta había aceptado que entre nosotros hubiera cierto grado de...entendimiento, pero lo que no puedo creer es que piensen que hemos estado acostándonos! Me alegra mucho que nadie haya pensado que Crabbe y yo teníamos una relación."

"Solo puedo imaginarlo, Srta. Granger."

"Ya no soy la Srta. Granger, verdad?" Dijo Hermione con suavidad, sentándose en el sofá.

"Supongo que no." Respondió él y se dirigió hacia donde ella estaba sentada.

Ella lo miró y el nerviosismo regresó. Hermione había estado escuchando estúpidos rumores en la escuela, por semanas y habia pensado que se aplacarían con el tiempo, como el resto de los chismes. Había estado equivocada. Aparentemente, la unión del Vampiro de las Mazmorras y la Buenuda Sabelotodo, era mas de lo que la gente podía manejar y los rumores no dejaban de incrementarse. Eventualmente, McGonagall habló con ellos para llegar al fondo de la cuestión. Les preguntó de frente si era verdad que se odiaban tanto y ella esperaba que así fuera. Tanto Severus como Hermione se habían quedado helados al escuchar semejante cosa y se miraban el uno al otro, mientras el color se apoderaba de las mejillas de ella. Tomando eso como una confirmación de lo que había estado escuchando en la Sala de Profesores, Minerva había insistido en que se casaran de una vez. No podia permitir que la autoridad de la Premio Anual perdiera su autoridad y tampoco pondría en peligro la seguridad de su mejor espía si los rumores se escapaban y se supiera que se acostaba con una de sus alumnas. Era mejor si decía que había sido forzado a contraer matrimonio y se dejara de perder el tiempo!

"Tenemos cosas que hacer esta noche, Srta...Hermione..y se está haciendo de noche, justamente." Le dijo él.

"Si. Supongo que tiene razón...Severus?"

El asintió. "Severus está bien. Prefieres que vayamos a la habitación?" El la miró cuando escuchó la súbita inhalación. Dulce Merlín! Esa chica estaba tan tensa que se podían cortar ortigas sobre ella.

"Si...quiero decir...si. Seguro. Eso estaría bien." Balbuceó ella mientras se ponía de pie.

Severus la guió hasta la otra puerta, llevándola a una habitación poco notable. La cama con un edredón marrón oscuro dominaba el cuarto, junto a una mesita de noche, un armario y una silla, que eran los único muebles del lugar. Hermione se sentó titubeando sobre la cama y observó a su todavía profesor, ahora esposo, con creciente incomodidad.

Severus volvió a acercarse a ella. "Puedo?" Preguntó, mirando la túnica que Hermione traía abotonada alrededor del cuello.

Ella asintió y las manos de él desabotonaron la túnica, quitándosela de los hombros. Tomó la prenda entre sus manos y se quitó la suya, para depositarlas sobre un silla. "Voy a darme una ducha," le dijo él. Hizo un gesto hacía la cama y dijo, "Siéntete como en casa."

_En casa,_ pensó ella. _Está bien. Qué estaría haciendo en casa? Hmmm, que tal no acostándome con mi profesor de pociones?_ Dejó escapar un suspiro y pensó que era mejor hacer las cosas mas fáciles para ambos. Se quitó el vestido y la ropa interior y de deslizó debajo de las sábanas.

Severus salió del baño un momento después, tras una breve ducha. Al ver como los grises pantalones de dormir se le pegaban al trasero de la misma manera que el mojado cabello le enmarcaba la cara, Hermione decidió que no era tan malo después de todo. Hacía un buen tiempo, ella había admitido para si misma, que habia muchas cosas que admiraba de él. No sería de sorprender que encontrara algo nuevo. Y su bello y redondo trasero era algo digno de admiración.

Severus se aproximó a la cama y se metió debajo de las sábanas junto a ella. Se puso de costado para mirarla por un largo rato con las cejas levemente fruncidas.

"Te sentirías mejor si te dijera que no he hecho esto en un período tan largo como lo que llevas de vida, Hermione?"

"Como se sentiría si le dijera que jamas lo hice, Pr...Severus?" Retrucó Hermione. Abrió los ojos un poco mas grandes al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. No solo lo había admitido, si no que lo había hecho con humor. _Bien hecho, Hermione, _penso ella mientras se acomodaba sobre las almohadas.

Así que eso era. La chica no era solo inexperta, como él había supuesto debido a su nerviosismo. "Te sentirías mejor si yo fuera otra persona?" Preguntó él.

"No."

Bueno, al menos no era él. Sorpresivo, pero bueno. Descansó sus oscuros ojos en el rostro de ella, que estaba escarlata de vergüenza. Por debajo de las sábanas, movió una mano para tocarla gentilmente debajo del diafragma y la sintió inhalar. "Te molesta esto?"

Hermione se sonrojó un poco antes de responder. "La verdad, no. Confío en tí. Solo es, que no todos los días me encuentro en una situación para la cual no pude estudiar. Por alguna razón, no encontre ningún capítulo en La Historia de Hogwarts, llamado 'Perdiendo la virginidad con el hombre que tanto admiras'. 'Hechizando la mente y atrapando los sentidos: Una guía Gryfindor hacia el Maestro de Pociones', tampoco estaba en la biblioteca." Escuchó el ruido que hizo la mandíbula de Severus al cerrarse. "Lo siento. Creo que a veces soy un poco verborrágica."

"Lo he notado, te lo aseguro." Respondió él. Se acercó un poco mas a ella y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído. "Intenta relajarte."

Eso pareció tener el efecto deseado y Hermione inhaló despacio, sacudiéndose la tensión de lo hombros y cerrando los ojos. Severus volvió a acariciarle el abdomen.

Muy lentamente, deslizó los dedos sobre su torso, sintiendo las depresiones intercostales, la suave curva su estómago y alrededor de su trasero, para luego regresar hacia arriba para descansar sobre uno de los pechos. Se quedó allí por un momento, notando como Hermione pugnaba para controlar su respiración. Casi podia escuchar las instrucciones mentales. _Ihnalar. Expirar._ Movió su mano de nuevo, dirigiéndose hacia donde Severus estaba seguro, ningún hombre se había atrevido a llegar. Apoyó la palma de su mano justo debajo de su ombligo, con los dedos apuntando hacia abajo y, lentamente, deslizó los dedos mas abajo, hacia su entrepierna, mientras la sentía ponerse tensa de nuevo. "Relájate Hermione," entonó con suavidad.

Ella lo miró. Su oscuro y todavía húmedo cabello. El puente de su nariz. Esa expresión implorante en los casi negros ojos. De verdad era atractivo, pero hasta ese momento, solo una cosa había logrado relajarla. "Háblame."

La ceja de Severus volvió a alzarce. "No me creo adepto a hablar sucio, Hermione y todavía no llegamos a las conversaciones post-coito."

Los dedos de el todavía acariciaban el monte entre las piernas de ella y Hermione comenzaba a sentir una clase distinta de tensión. "No creo que sea importante lo que digas. Solo habla." Exclamó ella un poco jadeante.

Era el turno de él para pensar con rapidez. Que solo hablara. Algo sin sentido. Algo se le iba a ocurrir. "No eres la única que se pone verborrágica, a veces, Hermione." Con solo esas palabras, Hermione abrió las piernas. Severus deslizó los dedos sobre la tibia abertura y continuó. "Muchas veces parece que mi enfado saca lo peor de mí. Diciendo las cosas sin pensar, o peor, diciendo cosas que tuve intensión de decir en primer lugar. Como ese comentario sobre tus dientes. Una mentira insípida y sin sentido. Ciertamente, no hay nada de malo con ninguna parte de tu rostro."

Increiblemente, Hermione comenzo a arquearse bajo el. Debido a su respuesta, supuso que su táctica tenía merito, así que acercó su boca a su oído y deslizó los dedos mas abajo. Encontró la fuente de su humedad y la penetró con un largo dedo. "Y fue peor en tu tercer año. Demostrar tales prejucios contra un colega que ciertamente era inferior a mi. Y quién mas para comentar los hechos para tus compañeros, que yo mismo intentaba que supieran? Tú, por supuesto, mi pequeña sableotodo. Ni siquiera te molestaste en levantar la mano, como siempre. Solo comenzaste a decir las respuestas y casi lo arruinas todo." Él se rió gravemente.

Hermione estaba escuchando cada palabra y lo sentía en sus partes mas privadas. Por los calzones de Merlín! Qué era lo que este hombre le estaba haciendo? Asi era estar, por lo menos, 17 años oxidado? Solo pensar en cuando él volvió a tocarla. Y este hombre era todo suyo. Alzó los brazos y los envolvió alrededor de su cuello, acercando su rostro al de ella. Le dio un rápido beso y le suplicó que continuara.

Decidiendo que era hora de subir las apuestas, y agregó un dedo mas dentro de ella, para prepararla gentilmente, abrir un poco de camino para lo que él sabía, seria incómodo al principio. Se colocó un poco encima de ella y se arriesgó a mirarla a la cara. El sudado y acalorado cuerpo de Hermione le dio toda la información que Severus necesitaba. Estaba lista.

Apoyó la punta de su miembro en el lugar en donde habían estado los dedos. Mientras comenzaba a presionar a poco, sintió que, inexplicablemente, volvía a tensarse.

"Por favor," suplicó ella. "Sigue hablando."

El asintió rápidamente y continuó la historia. "Pensé que estaba siendo un tipo listo, asignándoles un montón para leer sobre los hombres-lobo. Para ese momento, debí saberlo mejor. Debí saber que no podría engañarte. Siempre fuiste demasiado lista, para tu propio bienestar." Para entonces, él ya había penetrado un poco mas, llegando a su himen, extendiéndose tensamente frente a él. "Esto no va a ser muy placentero y me disculpo."

Hermione emitió un pequeño grito por el agudo dolor y luego jadeó con el placer que siguió. Él se inclinó sobre ella, todavía soportando el peso de su cuerpo sobre sus brazos. Los labios de Severus estaban cerca de su cabello otra vez y la cortina de cabellos negros de él, ocultaban los rostros de ambos mientras Severus continuaba. "Por supuesto, me cuestionaste. No muchos salen tan bien parados después de cuestionarme en clase, Hermione. Mucho menos con una quita de tan solo cinco puntos. Pero tu sí, y tuve que asignarles un ensayo sobre la lectura pertinente para dejar en claro mi punto."

Para ese momento, ambos estaban respirando pesadamente. Hermione alzó las piernas y las puso sobre los hombros de Severus. El encontró su ritmo y penetró todo lo que el virgen cuerpo de Hermione le permitía.

"Y la página?" Preguntó ella.

"La página?"

"Página! La página. Sobre qué página del libro había que hacer el ensayo?"

Casi alcanzando el orgasmo y jadeando por ganar un poco de aire, pensó en lo que le preguntaba. Se miraron uno al otro y Severus se inclinó hacia ella, casi nariz contra nariz, para luego hablar gravemente.

"Página trescientos...noventa y...cuatro..."

Con un gran gemido, Hermione apretó las piernas contra el. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se dejó llevar por el orgasmo, sintiendo como él también se venía dentro de ella.

Aparentemente, hablar en la cama no estaba sobreestimado.

N/T: Bueno, esta es una historia corta, de un solo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado. Todavía no estoy muy segura de cuál va a ser la próxima, pero ya voy a encontrar alguna. Esta historia decidí traducirla porque la autora tiene una muy buena onda y porque esta es de mis historias favoritas. Tanto Cybrokat como yo, pertenecemos a un foro exclusivo de Alan Rickman, ya que las dos somos muy fanáticas de él. Y, para hacerle honor al foro, llamado Page394, decidí traducir este fic. Que lo disfruten!


End file.
